Forever Together
by sweetluv
Summary: Lily and Severus together? But of course! They'll be together forever, forever together, no matter what (there's only tiny problem: a jealous Potter). Ch.9- Oh No!
1. Guess who?

Lily walked swiftly through the corridors. She pasted a couple of people also hurrying to classes they were probably already late for. She, however, still had time. Lily made her way to the front doors and stepped outside. She spotted him sitting under a big oak tree reading a book. She walked over to him.

"Ready to go?" Lily smiled shyly at the raven-haired boy sitting in front of her. He smiled back and closed his book. Stood up and grabbed her hand and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

Lily melted into the kiss. His and her lips slightly mashing the other. Their tongues entwined, his easily won the fight for dominance. After a few seconds, much too short for the both of them, he bit her softly. It was his trademark ending of a kiss. It brought her back for whatever la-la land she floated to whenever he put his lips on hers.

Lily grinned a bit foolish when he pulled away. He responded with a cute smile of his own. Hand in hand, they went back into the castle and headed to the dungeons.

(_in class_)

Arrgh. The Potions Master would not shut up and let them work on the potion. She just kept on talking and talking and talking with no end in sound. Lily once knew what the potion they were supposed to be doing, but it seemed that the knowledge just walked out of her head and was replaced by the incessant monologue of the professor.

She felt something nudge her on her side. Lily turned and took the note that he was passing her. He flashed her another charming smile and turned his full attention back to the teacher. Lily shook her head, he actually was interested in what the teacher had to say. _He could easily get a job as a Potions Master._ She opened the note.

_Rose_

_When do you want to meet at the library?_

_Severus_

_**I realize that this chapter is considerably shorter than it used to be, but I had to retype it because I accidentally replaced it with another chapter and I didn't save it before, so... this was the basis of the original.**_


	2. Nicknames are fun!

Severus listened to the Potions professor explained why the potion had to simmer a while before adding the soaked cockroach antennas. Something to do with having to wait for the potion to turn orange or something. Even though it was his favorite class after Defense Against Dark Arts, Severus had to admit that it was a particularly boring today. It didn't seem like they would even get started on the stupid potion. He would have to hope that Lily was paying attention.

Severus stole a glance at her. She appeared to be thinking about when they should meet. She had so many friends and clubs that they had to go by her schedule. Severus didn't attend any meetings and most of his Slytherin friends abandoned him after he started dating her. Especially since Slytherins had beef with every other House. The only people who spoke to him now were the professors and he got an occasional 'hi' from a couple of non-discriminating acquaintances. Most the friends that he had in fourth year got mad at him when he announced that he was seeing the Ravenclaw girl.

Lily, however, manage to keep hers. Severus could tell that some of them were still disgruntled about it, but they must have just kept their mouth shut.

He could deal with not having any friends, because Zinnia was there for him. He didn't need friends as long as he had her. As long as he had her, he could even get through this Potions class. If it weren't for Potions, then he wouldn't have even known Rose existed.

A square of parchment fluttered on his desk. It came from Rose, but it wasn't the same one he gave her. Severus reached for it. She must have written more than the time….

"Snape, what do you have there?" Severus snapped his head up, everyone turned to look at him, his fingers still clutching the parchment.

"Er…"

"Please put any notes between you and Miss Evans away. You can't afford to miss this lecture, it'll be on your O.W.L."

"Yes, professor." Severus grabbed the note and stuffed it in his bag. He and Lily suffered through the remaining decades of class.

The bell sounded; Severus and Mistletoe got up and parted at the doorway. She had History of Magic (taught by Mr. Binns) and he had Defense Against Dark Arts. He was disappointed to leave his sweet, sweet Mistletoe as always, but he did enjoy that class very much. He pulled out Rose's note out of his bag. The class only had one major flaw, her not being there.

"All right Snape?" Someone spoke very loudly as if trying to draw attention. Severus looked up from his unread note. Make it two major flaws. Potter and his band of friends, the perfect werewolf, the rat and his distant cousin, Black, were standing there grinning at him. Severus bent his head back down to his note and kept walking to his class. Knowing that they would just follow him; they had the same class next. "Aren't you going to stay and chat?" Severus ignored the voices coming from the back of his head.

"He needs to learn some manners. What do you think, Sirus?" Severus continued staring at the parchment in his hands, trying to get the words to make sense.

"Oh, I concur."

"Yes, that's exactly the kind of thing he needs." Severus felt sweat dripping down his forehead. He quickened his pace.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We can't let him go to class all rude like that. _Accio parchment_!" The note flew out of Severus's hands before he could react. He turned and watched in horror as it zoomed itself to Potter. His heart pace quickened as he closed his eyes and wished in vain that Lily didn't write anything that they could use to torture him even more.

"Whatcha got there, James?" Potter turned the piece of parchment in his hands as if to mock-examine it.

"Hmm, it appears to be some sort of note." Potter's eyes scanned it quickly. They darken as he read on. He looked up at Severus and muttered to himself. "From Evans." Severus felt his stomach twist and tighten. He shut his eyes. Potter was hated his and Lily's relationship from the start and took every chance he could to make it hell for Severus. If he ran now, would he make it? Or would they catch him and just make it worse for him?

"… and I'm going to come up with a name for you, too." Severus snapped his eyes open. They'd been concentrating on reading his note aloud to everyone in the corridors. If he hadn't been contemplating on whether to run or not, he could of just made a run for it and they wouldn't of missed him. But it was too late now. They had finished reading and were now staring at him with interest. The rat was sniggering. And Potter was stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"I don't know, he doesn't look like the type where you just add a y to the end of their names." Severus stood there taking it with his head bowed.

"Evans's need a name that compliments his qualities and characters."

"Only thing I can come up with is he's greasy and in need of a shower." The rat guffawed. Severus's brow creased. He wasn't greasy as long as he washed his hair everyday and rinsed his face thrice a day. And he **didn'**t smell bad.

"Slimy, Smelly, and his name's Severus. Now all we have to is put it all together. James, do you wish to have the honors?" Severus looked up and caught James's eye. James looked back at him with fatal hatred and enjoyment at his misery.

"Good day isn't it, _Snivellus_?" Severus came to his senses and bolted. He could hear the taunts behind him.

"What's the hurry, _Snivellus_?"

"Be sure to tell your girlfriend your new name, _Snivellus_!" Severus ran on, darting between people and ignoring the annoyed reprimands of professors. He ran until he made it to the library. Nearly collapsing from exhaustion in the doorway, he made his way to a well-tucked-away table in the back. His and Lily's table.

A/N: Please don't be mad at me for making James so mean, I just made him that way because he's supposed to be crushed and upset about Lily and Severus's ever-so-happy love. And he's not going to take his anguish out on _Lily_ of course.


	3. Extra credit?

Lily finally made it to the library around 7:30 after having to ditch her friends, who were being particularly keen on not letting her leave. The place was virtually deserted because it was Friday and everybody was too excited about tomorrow's Hogsmeade trip. Lily passed an exiting group of chattering first years on her way to the back. She found Severus sleeping soundly with his head in a big book about hexes.

"Severus." She sat down next to him and shook him lightly. "Wake up." Severus cracked one of his eyes open and rolled his head over to look at Lily. He grinned sleepily at her.

"Fancy meeting you here, Balm." Lily smiled back at him.

"Honestly, I don't know why you don't get better grades in Herbology. Whatcha reading?" Lily said leaning to read some. Severus grin faded and closed to book, pushing it away. "Nothing." Lily gave him an odd look.

"Why are you reading about nothing?" He avoided her eyes looking at the hex book.

"Homework."

"For what class?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said it's homework and I have no idea what class it's for or what the homework is." Severus looked into her eyes. Lily remembered a time when he wouldn't stop looking at her eyes and telling her how beautiful they were. He gazed at them for a few seconds.

"I'm doing extra credit." Lily opened her mouth to ask him why, then decided not to.

"Okay then, so what about your nickname? I've been thinking about calling you…." Lily's voice trailed off when she noticed the expression he wore on his face. "What?"

"I rather not have one, if that's alright with you." His eyes darted back to the book he fell asleep in earlier.

"Are you sure? Because I've been looking in-"

"I don't want a nickname, Lily." He snapped. Lily was very taken aback by it. He called her by her real name. He only did that we he was too stressed out to come up with another flower name. And whenever that happened, he'd just call her Rose. Why'd he call her by her real name? Why not some exotic sobriquet that has some hidden meaning to it? His face softened. "I'm sorry Rose, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean to." She gave him a strangled smile. He's probably just cranky from too much extra credit, she told herself. Just too much extra credit. But why is hedoing extra credit in the first place? What happen- "Well, should we get started?" She said, interrupting her own betraying trail of thoughts and pulling books out of her bag. "I didn't catch a word of the professor's mumbling in Potions." Her Seventh Heaven laughed.


	4. Libraries: not just a place for reading!

Severus's eyes drooped considerably as his eyes scanned the page in vain looking for a paragraph, a sentence, or even a good _phrase_ that he could stretch out to finish the ending of this paper valueless term paper on the magical uses of the eyes of a potato.

Severus yawned and glanced lazily at the back of Rose's head (she was resting her head on her wrist, apparently still committed to figuring out what was that idiotic potion was, though Severus gave up after ten minutes of reading and decided to work on his Herbology homework.) Severus sat there forgetting his homework and concentrated on studying his Rose instead. He admired her past shoulder-length auburn hair and was hypnotized by the ends rising and falling with Rose's breathing pattern. Rose turned around suddenly, facing him.

"What?" Severus stared in her bright green eyes for a few seconds, not fully comprehending that she asked a question during that time. A shadow of a soft smile appeared on his face.

"When was the last time I told Tulip she had pretty eyes?" Rose grinned, tossed her hair and battered her eyes outrageously.

"I don't know, when was the last time you told Tulip?"

"Don't know, Mistletoe, I'll have to tell her sometime soon." Mistletoe leaned forward and Severus met her halfway.

They kissed, so sweet and undeniably passionate. Their lips match the other move for move. Refusing to let the other side get to far away. Tongues rubbing against each other, massaging.

They pulled away at the same time. Mistletoe with a glazed look over her face, and her lips still partly open. Severus staring again, dimly aware that he didn't finish the kiss properly. He just wanted more.

He kissed her forehead, her canthi, her eyelids, her nose and back to her lips.

They kissed again. Severus wrapped his arms around Mistletoe and pulled her toward him. She arranged herself with her hips clutching tightly on both sides of his. They continued the kiss until Mistletoe broke it

She pulled out her wand and breathed an incantation. A slivery screening wove itself around them. Then she began unfastening with her robes. Severus's eyes widen. _Does this mean…?_

She finished with her robes and tossed it behind her. The slivery lining stretched to accommodate it. She started on Severus's while he looked her over. She had been wearing a very flimsy T-shirt underneath her robes and a short skirt, that Severus noticed with arousing interest had bunched up very high because of her position on him.

She stood up to let his robes slide off him and got back on. Staring him full in the face, She pulled off her T-shirt easily and very sensually.

Severus's mouth dropped at the sight of her C-cup bra. She grinned and hung her arms around his neck. Severus's hand tentatively reached up to stoke one of her breast, then, becoming more sure of himself, slid under her bra to play with her nipples. She buried her head in his shoulder while he did this and Severus could feel her breathing getting quicker. Her breasts brushed against his chest every time she breathed in and out. He could feel his manhood getting ready.

Severus reached around to hook of her bra and found with surprise that he did it quite easily. She left his shoulder and sat up straight to let him get the full view. Severus marveled at the curves presented to him. Her breasts were two milky white orbs with a pink tower mounted on top of each.

She moved her arms from his neck and grabbed the hems of his shirt and lifted it above his head. It joined her robes.

It was now her turn to marvel at the sight set before. She stared at his naked chest. Her hands lifted and ran their fingertips down to his waist. Severus followed them with his eyes, lost by the pleasure they were bringing him just by their presence on his skin.

As her fingers reached his waist, Severus noticed the small mountain in his pants. He became fully aware of it's impatient throbbing.

She must of noticed too, as she sat even more on top of him. Her arms found his neck again and she pushed up against him. Her breast crushed against him and she was completely sitting on him. She rocked slightly.

The throbbing got more impatient. Severus knew that he wouldn't be able take much more of the rocking. But he tried hard to control himself.

Until her hands dared to venture there.

Then he lost himself.

He almost tore off her skirt.

She undid his pants.

He snatched her impeding panties.

She pushed his underwear and pants out of the way.

She gently stroked the jewel they were hiding.

Severus put his arms around her waist.

He held tight and stood up.

He carried them to the floor.

The net took their shape.

Severus held her tight and saw himself in her eyes.

"I love you, Lily."

"I love you, Severus."

Severus positioned himself above her.

And with one powerful, yet loving thrust he entered her.

It was supposed to be an token of their future love for each other, but instead it is to be a souvenir of their past.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, you all made me feel extra special every time I read them (I love y'all just as much as you love me!). Next chapter I'll start naming my most frequent ones. So if you want a little bit of fame, just holler at me.


	5. Is it too much to ask for some privacy?

Thanks so much for the supporting reviews! Y'all like me! You really like me! (breaks down and cries for a spell)

Anyways, I like to give special thanks to all my special reviewers:

/u/497330/mandyzcool who was my first reviewer for this story and started the whole trend.

mrsmunkeewho luvs the fact that I made James a total asshole.

****

John Steppenwolf who I think is a very interesting sort of person.

SCHOOLSUCKZ whose name speaks the almighty truth!

Snape's Secrets i am a gr8 riter aren'ts I?

Nienna Celebrindal I'm updating updating updating!

TiFfAnI : P

Beth5572 gee, I can't wait either

Lady Felton1 who prays for Lily's and Severus's relationship to work out. (lots of people do)

****

stacey- Methinks it's a great stories 2!

****

S.A.M.- Sorries, I tries to lengthen it at times, but I get lazy easily. Is this better?

Cool, so that's all that's everybodies who has reviewed from 9/2-10/29, continue!

**__**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily let out one last moan as Severus finished the same time as her. Careful not to land on Lily, Severus fell to the floor beside Lily. She turned over on her side to look in her beloved's face. Her sparkling green eyes met with Severus's loving black ones. Her hand reached up to his face and stroked the cheek gently. Severus's hand went up to entangle itself in her red hair. He spoke in a husky voice:

"I love you so much." Lily held back her tears of joy and as she cracked a small smile.

"I love you more." Severus leaned forward and kissed her. It was a gentle and more intimate kiss at first, lip smoothly working together and tongue lazily rubbing against each other. Severus and Lily's fingers played with the other's locks and they inched closer to feel each other radiating warmth. Then Severus's other hand cupped Lily's breast and his thumb played with the nipple on it. Lily gasped partly out of surprise, partly out of pleasure.

He left the kiss and moved his lips down to Lily's neck. Lily gasped and moaned as Severus proceeded to lick her throat softly and massaged with is lips. He continued with playing with her breasts as his other hand left her hair and joined to help the other hand. Lily's hand left his hair and placed itself over Severus's new erection. He moaned against her throat. Lily could feel Severus grinding himself in her hand. Her heart raced and beads of sweat popped out of their pores and rolled down the body.

One of his hands left her chest and slid down her curves. It rested when it reached her mass of curls. Lily's breathing deepened in anticipation. His fingers grazed on the outside, she gasped at the new touch and tightened her grip on his privates. He groaned and-

"You sure they're in here, Patronus?" Somebody whispered. Lily felt Severus stiffen against her. She looked to see him looking back at her with a wide-eyed stricken look. He soundlessly mouthed the word _Potter_.

"Positive, I saw them on the map." Severus and Lily separated quickly and reached for their clothes as the Marauders' footsteps grew in sound.

"Well, look on the map again." They grabbed their clothes and hurried to put them on.

"I, um, don't have the map with me. I kinda left it." Somebody groaned irritably.

"Why would you leave the map?" Lily struggled with her shirt until Severus helped her.

"I was in a hurry, Moony."

"Uh-huh, yeah, so-" Severus zipped up his pants too quickly. "Did you hear that?" Lily and Severus looked at each other with identical frighten looks and sucked in their breaths.

"No." Lily reached for her wand.

"I didn't hear anything." And Severus for his.

"Me neither." They both exhaled carefully so not to attract their attention again. They threw on their cloaks. Lily could see oncoming shadows beyond her spell's work. She nudged Severus and they started to crawl away. Severus behind Lily. As they crept away Severus stalled to hear the last of the Marauders' conversation.

"Forget it then, if they are really here, we would have seen them. Maybe they have a Invisibility Cloak?"

"Yeah, that's true, I guess." He said somewhat defeated. "Hey, what's this?" Severus crawled faster to catch up with Lily and the last he heard was an audible gasp that sounded between surprise and anger.

Severus and Lily crept out through the backdoor of the library. Once in safety, Lily took out her wand and sent away the protective silvery cloak. They looked at each other. Both of them look extremely disheveled, panting, and their excited bodies flushed with adrenaline. Their clothes wrinkled as if they were thrown off and on in a hurry multiple times instead of once. Lily's hair clung to the sides of her face giving it an unusually limp appearance. Severus face that was pale with fear before now was brightening with color again. They looked at each other in their tousled state and cracked up. Severus tried to stifle his guffaws with his fist while Lily giggled fiercely in her palms.

After a few seconds their laughter subsided and Lily checked her watch. She cursed.

"It's after curfew, if we get caught Pringle'll make sure that we get kicked out of school. You know that he's been on a rampage ever since Potter and his gang got away with throwing dungbombs in his office."

"Damn, well, see you in the morning, Rose." He kissed her one last time and swept away to dormitory. Rose stood dazed for a second, then hurried away to her dormitory too.

Lily stepped in the Ravenclaw common to see her four best friends in a corner still talking about what they're going to do in Hogsmeade tomorrow. They continued chatting animatedly amongst themselves as she walked across the large room to greet them. They stopped when they noticed that she was only two feet away from them. One of them, her roommate Roxanne, smiled cockily at her.

"And just where have you been, young lady?" Two of the others tittered. The other had a stone face. Lily didn't notice.

"In the library." Lily answered smoothly.

"Doing the what?"

"Studying."

"And?"

"What makes you think I did anything else?"

"Ah, nothing, just that you saying that you've been in the library for hours studying. Apparently, you've had so much fun doing that, you decided to break curfew." Lily grinned and blushed in spite of herself.

"Well, there was something else keeping me busy." Lily told them about the evening she spent with Severus leaving out the part of almost getting caught by Potter.

"That's just sick!" Lily turned to face her stone-faced friend. Lily's forehead wrinkled.

"Pardon me?"

"It's disgusting. You were just supposed to get that slimy git to like you, but instead you are letting him shag you." Lily's teeth clenched. The other three threw apprehensive looks at from Lily to the other girl. Lily's eyes misted over for a second on the memory of when she accepted a dare from- She shook her head.

"Well, I'm sorry that you can't accept the fact that I love him." Lily turned around to go to her dorm.

"But you're shagging a slimy freak!" Lily turned around sharply and lunged at her.

Severus stepped in the Slytherin common room. It seemed that the whole House was still awake. He went straight to his dormitory. He changed into his bedclothes and went to bed. Nobody spoke to him or acknowledged his prescene.


	6. Is it too much to ask for one day?

Hi! Umm… Enjoy!

'S/L's thoughts'

(me)

S

Severus cracked his eye open to the strong sunlight that was streaming through the curtains of his dorm's window. He groaned as the light hit his eye, causing the pupil to contract sharply. He turned over on other his side to avoid going blind. He was used to waking up like this. The curtains somehow always opened overnight and no matter what position he fell asleep in, he always ended up facing the rising sun.

Despite having to wake up like that everyday, this was Severus's favorite part of the day. It was always so peaceful at this time. Nobody shifting uncomfortably at his presence or making perfectly audible snide remarks about his relationship with the "red-head Mudblood" behind his back. No misplaced feet tripping him up, nobody glaring at him or simply ignoring the fact that there _is_ a Severus.

Severus rolled out of bed to get dressed. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible so to avoid any confrontations with the other early birds. He wanted this day to be perfect. Putting on his shoes, he dreamt about how it was going to be perfect. Today, he and Rose would spend the Hogsmeade day basking in each other's love (probably doing whatever Lily suggested, as Severus couldn't think of doing anything specific), they'd show off their true love, unmasked, clear for all to see and learn to accept. The following night, they would spend it under the luminous glow of the stars and express their own love for the other in the most intimate ways possible (and how he was planning on doing that and not get caught, the author does not know). He would propose to his Lily afterwards. She would gasp in delighted surprise and nod her head speechless. He would slip on the promise ring he got for her (he got a seventh-year Hufflepuff who worked in Hogsmeade to buy it for him, two weeks _before_ he and Lily got their groove on the floor of the library after curfew). He checked himself in the mirror before exiting his dorm. He grinned at the handsome devil looking back at him. Today was going to be a good day.

L

Today was going to be a bad day. Lily woke up with an upset stomach and a massive headache. How she was ever going to make it out of her bed, she didn't know. She already tried twice and failed both times because of the strong head rush and dizziness she would feel. She also was feeling the need to vomit. Three times, she held it down. But it was going to come away, she could tell. She just wished for it to wait until she made it to the bathroom first.

She tried to get back up and stopped before she was fully erect. She fell back down in her side. She felt the head rush was coming back. Lily didn't need to discover it's full potential three times in a row to get the message. She was not getting out of the bed this morning (too bad there were no classes today).

But she had to get out. She had a date with Severus, her Sevy (still experimenting with those lame-ass nicknames), today. If she didn't make it, what would he think of her? Would he think that last night was meaningless to her? That she meant none of the announcements of love she made? That she was only interested in having a good time, with somebody, even him if it had to be? Would he trust that she was probably unable to make it due to some unwarned sudden sickness?

Lily groaned and coiled into a fetal position. A sharp pain in her stomach brought her out of her day-mares. How could she even think that Sevy would doubt her? If he truly loved her, he would trust.

"Hey, Lil? Are you okay over there?" One of Lily's roommates, Roxanne, shifted her sheets to get a better look at the groaning girl.

'What do you think?'

"Not really, feel like shit. You?"

"Had better. You really feel that bad?"

"Worse."

Much worse

Lily heard Roxanne roll out of her bed and move to Lily. Her hand rested on Lily's arm. Lily uncoiled and looked up to Roxanne.

"You don't look too good."

"Thanks for the update."

"I'm serious. You should really go see that new nurse… um, what's her name again?"

"Pomfrey." Lily fought the urge to vomit again.

"Yeah, her." Lily shook her head.

'They say that she nearly killed the last guy who went there to just get a cut cleaned'

"No, I heard she's not very good."

"Well, you've got to do something. Or else Severus-" Lily's stomach lurched and she shut her eyes.

"Fine! I'll go!" Another roommate, Clara, awoke and muttered sleepily.

"Go where?"

"Lily's sick and she has to go see that Pomfrey lady." Roxanne said matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

"Hey, Clara, could you go find Severus and tell him I'm sick?"

"Sure." She yawned. "I'll him tell." Roxanne exchanged a glance with Lily.

"Okaaay, anyway, hurry up Lil. We're off to see the medi-wizard!" She sang out of tune from the _Wizard of Oz_.

"Excuse me for a minute." Lily stuck her head over the side of her bed and stopped resisting.

S

8:38 A.M. Hmm… she's late.

Severus helped himself to another piece of buttered toast. There were only two other Slytherins at the table at the moment and they were sitting as far away as they could from him.

'Rose's not usually late. Something must have happened.'

A group of excited third-year Hufflepuff floated by, chattering about what they were going to re-do on the second-ever trip to Hogsmeade.

'Or she finally realized what a loser you are Severus shook his head to the taunting voice in his head.'

Two more Slytherins joined the table and ignored Severus too.

L

"Come on now, we're almost there." Lily groaned and clutched her stomach. This definitely was not shaping up to be a good day. She and Roxanne already had to stop twice in conveniently placed girl's bathrooms so that Lily could vomit some more. And they still had some ways to go. Why would they put the nurse so far away?

'I just hope that Severus gets my message'

She pulled Roxanne's robes to signal that they needed to stop again.

S

The table was filling up now. More people were coming in to grab some free breakfast before they went into Hogsmeade.

'You've got to leave soon' He couldn't just leave without knowing that Lily would not enter a few seconds after he was gone.

'I'll just wait a little while longer'

But he didn't have wait as long as he thought he would. At that moment, he spotted Clara, one of Lily's friends, walking in. She still seemed groggy, but she would know why Rose wasn't here.

He rose for the table and caught her before she made it to the Ravenclaw table.

"Clara? Do you know where Lily is?" She turned to him sleepily.

"No, when I woke up, she and Roxy were gone. Why? Was she supposed to meet you or something?"

"Yeah." Clara shrugged.

"Oh, well, she'll show up then." Clara walked off to get something to eat.

L

"Okay, honey, just sit down over there, and I'll need to run a few tests." Lily groaned and obliged. Roxanne stood next to her and tried to comfort.

"It's going to be okay Lil, she has to at least be able to run a few tests if the Headmaster hurried her." Lily shut her eyes to a wave of nausea. Then opened her eyes again. The nausea was fading away. She was even feeling mildly better than before.

'Damn, she's good'

S

Severus left the Great Hall. He already had enough to eat and plus it was getting a bit crowded. He didn't want to end up surrounded by a group of grumpy Mud-blood-and-those-who-like-them-hating Slytherins who needed some live entertainment. He could wait for Rose outside.

'But she's not coming'

'Yes, she is'

After she had breakfast, she would find him.

'Leave _now_, before-'

"_Snivellus_! Long time no see!" Severus turned around to see Potter and his gang of friends heading toward him.

'Oh, shit'

'Not good'

'Not good at all'

'Ah, well, good luck to you' Potter stopped in front of Severus. An uncontrollably snickering rat, a cool-eyed dog, and that _Perfect _werewolf stood behind Pot-head. Hmm… Pot-head Potter, well, he does look like a pot-head, as well as a crack-head and- Severus began chuckling to himself out of the foolishness of his train of thoughts and straight fear.

"What's so funny, Snivellus?" Severus stopped immediately.

"N-nothing."

"N-nothing?" Severus nodded. The rat tried to muffle his snickers as they were coming harder.

"Well, anyway, I came to talk to you and Lily." Potter's eyes flashed and bore into Severus's.

"Excuse me?" Severus tried to retain his composure. But he could almost see the beads of sweat glistening on his brow.

'Why are you still here?'

L

"Hunh, that's peculiar. Are you _sure_ you were sick?" Madam Pomfrey peered at her with strange curiosity.

'Did you not see me about to retch?'

Lily nodded. And Roxanne rolled her eyes extravagantly at Pomfrey, who was too preoccupied with Lily's problems to pay attention to her.

"Well, then there's only two possibilities left to what it could be. And for your sake I hope it's not what I think it is."

"What?" Pomfrey pretended not to hear her.

"I've still got to run those tests."

S

Severus and Potter wrestled on the floor trying to hurt the other and not get hurt in return. A small crowd had formed around them. No teachers were present, as they were still having breakfast or sleeping in. Everyone in the Great Hall was oblivious to the fact that there were two boys fighting right down the corner.

The ones that people were aware were standing in a circle around them cheering on James but of course (which only made Lil's Sevy want to kick his ass even more). They watched as Severus and James took turns pinning each other to the ground. Once they flipped over giving the opposite control, until the other gain enough power to regain their lost power, Twice, Trice, and umm… four times. Until Potter finally was able to keep a nearly exhausted Severus down. Potter towered over him and proceeded to punch poor Severus.

"_It was a freakin' dare_!" A bow to Severus's face and/or ribs accompanied each syllable. "_Just a friggin' dare_!" Potter last jab made contact with his chin causing Severus to puncture his tongue with his teeth. It drew blood in his mouth. Potter stood up to survey his work. Severus rolled over to his side and spit out the blood that was collecting in his mouth. "Just a dare." Potter said quietly. Severus slowly propped himself up so to not hurt himself and looked back at Potter.

"What do you mean?" He said with narrowed eyes.

"It was only a dare. Lily was supposed to get you to say that you loved her and break your heart." Potter mouth turned up in a ghastly grin. "Now that she's done that, I expect that she'll be ending the charade soon." He walked away with his crew close behind. The circle that was formerly around them dispelled and the students walked away casting last looks at Severus and whispering about what Potter said.

Severus remained where he was for a few minutes, trying to think of what Potter could have meant. But there weren't many other options that applied. He did explain it clearly. It explained to him why Lily had shown interest in him in the first place, why she stayed with him despite everybody's disapproving glares and attitudes. And why she didn't show up this morning.

'It all fits nicely, doesn't it?' That voice no longer taunted him.

'Yeah, it does.' Severus got up and headed to the infirmary.

L

"I'm _what_!?" Lily practically screeched. Roxanne patted her hand automatically. She was in as much shock as Lily. Madam Pomfrey looked at her with genuine concern.

"Yes, honey, you're pregnant."

You like? Tell me!


	7. Flashback Once

Apologizes I took so long getting this to y'all. I've been busy with some personal problems.

Great thanks to daylight x, John Steppenwolf, hpjsr, Honey, Lady Felton1, Neinna Celebrindal, strangguy, and stacey for reviewing my last two chapters. And to strangguy- sorry, I didn't know which one she was in and I was too lazy to look it up….

Okay, let's see…. Lily's pregnant with her lover's child; Severus's fretting over James claim that "it was just a freaking dare"; and James is now officially a borderline psycho. Hmm… it's kinda like a soap opera….

Anyways! Continue Reading, Enjoying, and Reviewing!

S

Severus continued walking down the corridors to the infirmary. He groaned inwardly. Why the hell would they put the nurse so far away?

'I should've known.'

What if he fell off the roof or something? He would have been dead by now.

'It was so obvious, how could I've not known?'

Severus looked down to inspect his shoelaces. He really didn't want to get into that subject right now. Right now all he wanted was to go to the nurse and pretend that he fell off the roof.

'Should've known.'

Severus continue staring at his shuffling shoes without really noticing he had feet. The memories were coming back whether he liked it or not. That first day was coming back.

He remembered that day so clearly:

__

It after dinner. Severus sat outside under his tree reading an enthralling book he found in the library the other day. He was enjoying his book very much, but he couldn't concentrate much on it. Potter and a group of Ravenclaws and Grffyindors were sitting by the pond nearby. They mostly were sitting Indian-style in a circle, whispering and bursting out in fits of laughter at odd moments. Severus didn't really feel safe where he was, strange things were happening to other students walking around. One comically tripped multiple times before making it back inside the castle, the last one levitated about two feet off the ground, before he must have realized that sometime was wrong because when he reached that height he started flapping his arms and flailing about trying to fight his way back down. Potter's whole group collapsed on the ground in giggles over that one. Somebody slapped Potter on his back.

Severus watched over the rim of his book. He badly wanted to leave. But if he did he would be taking a risk. They would most likely target him if he attracted their attention by heading for the safety of the castle. If he stayed here, though, they would spot him eventually. And he had to go to the library anyway….

Severus's eyes rested on a pretty redheaded girl sitting next to Potter. She was laughing like crazy with the rest of them. Severus wasn't close enough to tell, but he knew that she had shockingly green eyes. Eyes that can endear you or haunt you. Either way, they were truly green, the essence of the color.

Lily_, yeah, that was her name. She was in his Potions class. He'd seen her in there, heard her giggling with her friends in the back. Severus sat in the front with his ex-best friend Lucius He'd stolen glances at Lily several times to see if she really was that pretty all the time. She was._

Severus decided to get up. He might make it if he hurried before they calmed down. He closed his book and stood up. Taking one last look at Lily, he walked back to the castle. Behind Severus's retreating back Potter leaned over and whispered something in Lily's ear….

L

"Well, that morning sickness certainly hit you hard didn't it? And early. Most people don't even have a clue there're pregnant for at least a week." Madame Pomfrey moved about looking for something. "Baby's probably going to be a strong wizard, as the old midwives say: harder the pregnancy, stronger the baby. Ah! Here it is!" Lily exchanged looks with Roxanne.

'Finally' Pomfrey produced a small bottle filled with baby blue and pale pink pills. She placed it in Lily's hand. She walked around the room as if looking for something else

"These will keep the sickness away until the third trimester, by then you won't need them, just take one of each color every three days. It won't stop you from showing of course, luckily, you have those billowing coats to wear." She said briskly still looking around. Lily rolled the tiny bottle in her hands.

"What if I run out?"

"Oh, don't worry, it automatically maintains a set pair of pills." Lily decided that it was time to go. She and Roxanne got up to leave.

"Thank you." They started for the door.

"Wait!" Pomfrey walked quickly to them, hiding something behind her back and beaming. She revealed it to be a beautiful crescent-shaped pendant. It was a one-inch smooth silver embellished with five sparkling green star crystals in the middle of each side. "Beautiful isn't it? A nice gift for the baby, it'll match the eyes." She then ushered them out. "Go and enjoy the rest of the day." She closed the door behind them. Lily and Roxanne inspected the necklace closely. It was beautiful. The green crystals seemed to be able to glitter forevermore. They would go beautifully with the earrings that Roxanne gave her. But-

"What if the baby's a boy?" Lily, startled, laughed out loud.

S

Severus finally made it to the infirmary. He was just about to knock on the door when it swung open.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You look in terrible shape." She cupped Severus's chin and held it high studying the bruise that appeared from one of Potter's more erratic blows. "Hmm. Come inside." She walked off in search of something. "Lay on the bed, this won't take long."

L

Lily walked on the bank of the pond and sat down. She had gone down to the Great Hall to meet Severus, but Clara told her that Severus already left. So Lily amused that he would be under his tree waiting for her or in the library. But he wasn't in either places. She pulled up her legs and sat her head on her knees. It was here that she first got the idea in her head to speak to Severus. Lily grinned. It was ironic that the person most against her and Severus's relationship was the same one who caused it.

__

The boy continued walking even though by now he was a whole foot off the ground. He was completely oblivious to the fact that people were looking at him strangely because of his involuntary levitation. Everybody in the group snorted from trying to keep their laughter under wraps. James raised his eyebrows.

"Another foot?" Everybody nodded eagerly. James raised his sleeve-concealed wand higher. The boy remained unknowledgeable to his defiance of gravity, and would have stayed so if he had not walked by that bush. The boy cast a causal glance at the bush and stopped dead. He probably could never see over it before, because he immediately looked down as if checking to see if his legs were longer. When he saw that his feet were a bit higher off the ground than usual, he started flailing and flapping about. Everyone laughed so hard as James let the boy struggle for a few seconds before letting him fall down.

"Okay James it's your turn." Sirius still had tears going down his cheeks. "Make it good." James grinned.

"Lily, truth or dare?" Lily took a few more seconds of giggling.

"Dare." Her giggles subsided as she awaited her mission. James's eyes scanned the campus until they landed on another student, holding a rather sizable book, who seemed to be in a hurry to make it to the castle doors. James grinned toothily. Lily knew that that boy would be next.

"Hmm, I dare you… to get that boy over there," He pointed to show her. "Severus Snape, to go out on a date with him." Lily frowned.

"Won't that take a bit long to do?" James shrugged.

"You chose dare, now you've got to do it."

"Couldn't I play a prank on him or something?"

"This is a prank." Lily ran her fingers threw her hair thoughtfully.

"Oh, fine then." She got up and tailed Severus.

"Whoo! Go get your man Lily!" Lily turned around and flipped off Roxanne.


	8. Flashback Twice

Hi, sorry for the extended delay. Anyways, let's just get back to the story.

"Um, Lily?" Roxanne twirled a bit of her hair in her fingers.

"Yes?"

"What the hell are you going to tell Severus?" Lily shook her head. She hadn't even thought about even telling him yet. She was a bit preoccupied with trying to come to some understanding with it herself. How could she be pregnant at sixteen after her first time? Her parents will most likely kill her while Petunia records it on video.

"I have absolutely no idea."

"Oh, do you plan to tell him at all?"

"Do I have to?" Roxanne raised her eyebrow.

"Some would think it be a good idea to." Lily groaned.

"Fine, I'll tell him. But nobody else can know."

"Of course not, they can find out when the baby comes. We'll spare them the suspense"

"Seriously, no one else can know."

"You know I wouldn't do that."

"Potter'll probably go on a rampage if he found out."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You just called James, Potter."

"So? Isn't that his name?"

"Yeah, but usually only people you don't like are called by the last name."

"Oh."

Lily tailed Snape all through the winding corridors and stairwells. Lily walked as softly as she could so that her footsteps wouldn't echo to Severus's ears. 'He must be heading to the library. That's the only thing even close to here.' Snape kept weaving his way through the castle while Lily followed. He took a right, then a left, and a right again, then two lefts, three right in a row, four half lefts, a half left half right, then a right-left, and finally one last sharp left right into a stone wall… Which apparently wasn't solid because he walked through as if it wasn't there at all.

Lily followed him automatically with out really considering the fact that most walls tend impede one's ability to get to the other side. Luckily she didn't crash into the wall, but went through it like Snape did. She stepped into an old cavern-like classroom that was just sufficiently lighted with candles. There were about five books stacked against a wall and with the candles that was about all the decorations.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Lily startled set her attention back on a surprised and furious-looking Snape.

He wasn't really that greasy-looking as she first thought.

The lady continued searching for that item she was looking, meaning that she had lost said item previously and had to relocate its location and if she has to determine the item's placement then she has or someone else has misplaced this now lost item and…. Severus sat on the bed (on the same one Lily did) and was so terribly bored that he started making up extravagantly long sentences to try and escape his boredom. However, these dreadfully lengthy sentences did not provide the service he wished and resulted in him making up more and longer sentences that drew him closer to that undoubtedly dooming bleak blackhole of non-non boredom and therefore not serving the purpose their were originated for and such….

"Um, hi." The Ravenclaw combed back her red hair with her fingers and sheepishly lowered her eyes to her feet. Severus narrowed his.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Um, I needed a book?"

"What?"

"Oh, this isn't the library?" Severus slipped his wand hand into his robes.

"Does it look like one? Again, who are you and what are you doing here?" His hand gripped around his wand. He thought about the possible spells he could use in case she tried anything funny.

"Um, I am Lily Evans." She extended her hand probably to get him to let his guard down. Severus didn't accept it." I was wondering if you'd like to do something sometime?"

"No"

"Why not?" Severus looked her up and down. She was nice looking, but still no.

"Because, I don't associate with **your type**, Evans." He snarled.

"What do you mean by **my type**?"

"Useless people whose purpose in life is to prank others."

"I don't live to prank people."

"What were you and your friends doing about fifteen minutes ago?"Evans blinked.

"Talking politics?" Severus snorted.

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"I kinda hoped you would." Severus's hand gripped tighter on his wand.

"You have until two to leave."

"But, I would really like to get together with you." She blushed at the last part.

"Why should I have anything to do with you?"

"I'll people your secret if you don't." She took a quick glance around the room.

"You don't know my secret."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I haven't started to do anything yet." She glanced around the room again.

"I know you're doing something that requires books."

"So?"

"I also know how to get here." Severus let go his wand.

The woman finally found what she was looking for. "I knew I saw it only a few minutes ago!" This statement piqued Severus's interest for some unknown reason, but he didn't want to bother himself with asking about it. He only wanted to get fixed up and go back to his room to read a book or something. Maybe he could go back to his study and continued what he should have finished a long time ago.

What didEvans really want from him? He could have sworn on his life that she and Potter were together. So why would she stalk him and then threaten to reveal his if he did not agree to go out with her? Especially since she didn't know what he did down there. Not that it was against school rules to read a couple of possibly Restricted-Section-material books in private; he just didn't want anybody to know that he did. And though he doubted it, she could know where his study was if she paid attention, he had to make sure either she didn't know, or she couldn't tell. Maybe he'll finally get a subject to test his studies on.

"I do like Po-James."

"Then why are you calling him by his last name?"

"I guess I just picked it up form Sev."

"So what do you think?" Lily did a full turn about for Roxanne and Clara to see.

"Oh, I love it! I told you that green tank top will go with your khaki skirt. All you need now is some silver. Be right back." Roxanne rushed off to find a pair of earrings.

"Brilliant, Lily." Lily smoothed her skirt.

"Yeah, I do look great don't I? But I still don't like this."

"Like what?"

"This dare. I don't understand why James would send me on a date with Snape."

"Yeah, it confuses me too. I thought that he like you, but I think that he just likes hurting Snape more. And I guess this is just his way of saying that 'I like you so much that I'm want to share you with my worst enemy so that we can break his heart together'?"

"That still doesn't make since." Clara shrugged.

"Well I tried."

"And you get an A for effort." Roxanne came back holding something.

"I'm back! And I found the perfect earrings for you." She held them up to show them off. They were star-shaped sliver earrings with round green crystals at each point. "My daddy got them for me last summer, but they'd look better on you." Lily took them into her hands.

"Thanks, they're beautiful."

"Hey Lily, Roxanne." Lily turned around to face a grinning Pot—James.

"Hey, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're just standing there grinning like you found a pot full of Gallons." James shook his head and continued smiling.

"Oh, I've been having a good day. You?" Lily shrugged.

"Could be better."

"Those are cool earrings. You look really nice Lily" Lily gave a small smile at the compliment.

"Thank you James." James smiled back and blushed slightly.

"I mean you always look nice, but you especially look nice."

"I know what you mean."

"Yeah, you always know."


	9. Flashback Thrice

Hi! Y'all ready for another chapter? All right then, just give me a couple more weeks to put up chapter nine… or if you don't/can't wait that long you can have it now if you like.

But think I gotta to acknowledge everyone who reviewed since last time: Nienna Celebrindal, strangguy, stacey, hpjsr (school), LadyFelton1 (thanks for telling me, I changed it), John Steppenwolf, Nameless (new!), Jazzlyn's-Mama (new!), OrganiclyMe (new!).

The last of the flashbacking!

"What's up with you? You and the Mudblood had a spat?" Severus's second cousin, Lucius, sneered at him. Severus looked at him wearily and stepped by him with the little dignity he still had left. He's had to deal with that bull ever since they hooked up. Lucius's continuous running of the mouth about his opinion of their relationship. Even after everyone came to a sort of disgusted acceptance of it, Lucius rattled on. Though no one would admit it, him being a Malfoy, they all wished for him to shut up. It had long ago started to get tiring and quite annoying. "Well? Did you?" Severus turned around. And not so surprisingly, Lucius was following him.

"What does it have to do with you?" Lucius clasped Severus's shoulder.

"We're blood."

"And?"

"We should help each other out." Severus's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You _want_ to help me?" Lucius smiled good-naturally. It was slightly unnerving.

"Of course. Why ever not?"

"Well, there were a couple of times that it seemed like you crossed me off your family tree." Lucius waved it off.

"Pish-posh. You know that I've been fooling around with you."

"No, you seemed really ser-."

"Don't worry about the past, dear cousin. Right now we should focus on your future."

"Meaning?"

"You would not want what happened to you to happen again would you?" Severus blinked. Lucius groaned softly. "Do you want to get dumped by another Mudblood?"

"She did-."

"What makes you think she wouldn't? It's obviously she likes Potter more than she ever will you."

"How do you know?"

"Everyone knows."

"And nobody told me."

"Well, you did betray us."

"But-"

"Look, as much as I would love to console you, I really have a life to get back to. I'm trying to get you join in "The Campaign".

" "The Campaign"?" Lucius groaned quite audibly this time.

"Do I really have to explain? You know what I'm getting at Severus." Severus eyes finally widened in realization. Lucius rolled his.

"You're asking me to join that crazy cult?"

"It is not a cult. It's more like a step in the right direction. Which you could use."

"Why should I join?"

"Think about it what good have Mudbloods done for you?"

"What bad?" Lucius eyebrow raised.

"You really want to get into that topic?"

"No."

"You sure? I'm here if there's anything you'd like to bitch about." Severus sighed.

"Yes. Look, I'll think about it." Lucius gave him a hard look.

"Make the right choice." He walked off leaving Severus to his thoughts. Whose thoughts they were, Severus didn't know. He went up to his room.

__

Severus was near the pond waiting for her_ to show up. He stood there gazing into the waters, catching occasional glimpses of the giant squid. He wondered briefly if it really did eat students that got to close. Then he thoughts settled back on his current dilemma. How did -scratch that- how could he allow himself to do this? Just because that _girlmay_ know something he has to submit his dignity to _her_. Damn it, Merlin forbid he get caught with _her_. If he did… they'll never let him live it down. Especially Lucius and Potter. Lucius'd just bore it into his head for all eternity. But Potter, it'll probably become his personal mission to see to it that Severus knew what he did was not a good thing. Damn it, _she _better have a photographic memory. If _she didn't_ then, Severus'll throw her to the squid. (It did eat students given the opportunity, right?). And if _she did_ know… he could still throw her in for being an inconvenience._

"Hi." Severus turned around to learn that Evans had at last joined him. It was a good thing that hadn't been thinking aloud-she doesn't suspect that she may get to go for a nice swim.

"You're here. What now?" Evans shrugged and sat on the grass. Severus remained standing so she had to look up at him. Her earrings looked cool.

"We could talk, I guess."

"You know a date only has to last as long as the participants say."

"And I say you have a good two hours with me."

"Damn." Severus sat.

"You don't have to act like it's a death sentence." Severus rolled his eyes. If this ever gets out, it might as well be.

"Well…." Severus drawled.

"Well, what?"

"What are we going to talk about for two hours?"

"You can't come up with an interesting topic to discuss?" Severus snorted.

"Can't you?"

"I ask you first."

"I asked second."

"So?"

"First worst, second best."

"That is so immature."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Isn't."

"Is."

"Isn't."

"Is." Severus sighed loudly.

"Okay, how much time did that waste?" Evans looked at her apparently invisible watch.

"Approximately twenty seconds. Want to do it again?"

"No." Severus stared at the lake and caught sight of the giant squid again. "Hmm, you think that squid eats students?"

"Jump in and we'll see."

"So, Lily, are you doing anything later?" Pot-James Lily responded with a distracted look. "Cause I mean that we could, umm, like maybe do something together, perhaps?"

"I pray think I'll be busy." She started to walk off, but Po-_James_ cut her off.

"Doing what?" Lily shrugged with uncertainty. "With who?" Lily shrugged again. "Where, when, how?" Lily shrugged once. "Well, by what do you mean that you are going to be busy?"

**_James_** looked a bit hurt.

"It's not you, it's…."

"Snape?"

"_Severus_, yes. I haven't seen him all day."

**_James_** bit his lip. (If you asked me it looked it he was trying to keep himself from smiling.)

"Lily, I'd hate to be the one to tell you but…" (He trailed off in a fabulous act of actually caring to spare Lily the news.) Lily frowned.

"But what?"

He took Lily's hands in his and squeezed slightly.

"I don't think that _Severus_ wants much to do with you anymore."

"What?" He moved a little closer and spoke in a soft voice.

"I overheard him talking to that blond guy in Slytherin, you know the one with pale skin who's reputedly evil?" Lily nodded.

"Lucius Malfoy, his Severus's cousin. Go on."

"Well, he was saying stuff like how you were the easiest slut and that Malfoy wouldn't have any trouble with you." He paused and looked meaningful in Lily's eyes. "He called you a Mudblood, Lily." Lily narrowed her eyes.

"You made that up." She walked off.

"Fine then! Why don't you go to your beloved _Snape_ and ask him what he really thinks of you?" Lily didn't even bat an eye in response.

__

They were still sitting by the pond. It was almost sunset. They'd only have about seven minutes left together.

Except for amusing bursts of insulting exchanging, they haven't talked much. Lily kind of liked it. Just sitting by the pond, watching the sun go down with Snape and the giant squid. Not the best of company, but it was nice nonetheless.

"Your hair is really red." Lily gave him a weird look.

"Thanks for telling me." She dramatically threw up her hands. " Just think of all those wasted years thinking that I was a brunette." He simpered.

"I meant that your hair is a beautiful shade of red. It's just like rose petals." He carefully captured one of her red locks in between his fore and middle fingers (she remembered!). "Like silky soft rose petals." At that exact moment, Lily's heart melted and puddled at their feet.

What to do? What to do? He didn't know where to place his trust. In Lucius's hands or Rose's. He admits, it had been a suspicious day with Rose not showing up and all. But then again, trusting Lucius? Can that guy be trusted? What about what Potter had said about their relationship being a hoax? But then again Lucius? If she wanted, Rose could have told someone to tell him about her whereabouts. Lucius? He does make a good point, but still, Lucius? Lily? Lucius? Lily? Lucius? Believe in her or him?

While contemplating it, Severus unfortunately looked outside his window in perfect timing to see his Rose and Potter holding hands and talking. He angrily closed the blind shut and turned away to find Lucius.

__

After about twenty minutes of making out, Lily pulled away slightly. She blushed furiously. "You know that our two hours are up."

"I thought you said three, Rose." They leaned back in. Severus no longer cared what other would think. And Potter was the last thing on Rose's mind.


End file.
